Let's Megiddo
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: Non-Canon. Armageddon has begun and Satan isn't the aggressor. Faced with the mutual threat Heaven, Earth and Hell must come together in order to survive but Divine entities cannot directly intervene, instead relying on humans to harness thier power.
1. Faithless Hero

"_Not all tales told are true, most of all those preached by religious figures. Their views are biased, based on antiquated views of those long dead and misinterpreted by those who live today. None are exempt from this fact… What happened to those young men and women is all the proof I need to believe that to be the world's one and only truth." –Sandy Valet_

A gentle breeze swept across the pristine grass of a well kept schoolyard. A few scattered trees provided shade for students as they ate their lunches and chatted with their friends as a lone young man lay under the suns rays. The breeze rustled his wild brown hair as his blue eyes gazed up into the cloudy sky.

To the young man it was just another boring day of attending what he referred to as 'Bible School' against his wishes. He'd rather attend a normal public school; however his Guardians refused to consider such a thought and forced him to attend a traditional Christian School alongside his childhood friend.

He had no belief in a higher power; the other students thought his reasons would have to be as shallow as simply not taking the Bible as proof enough; while true this was not the whole story. His lack of belief stemmed from hours of solitary research into archaeological material to validate whether any of the stories where true. What he found convinced him the Bible was supported on nothing more then emotion and circular logic.

Just because something declared itself true, didn't make it so.

He'd never voiced these views to anyone other then his childhood friend and had no plan to do so in the future. The young man got in enough trouble as it was for simply being an Atheist to begin with, let alone having such radical views in such a conservative environment.

He was broken from his thoughts as a shadow loomed over him and he was greeted by the cheerful voice of his childhood friend, "Heya, Alex. I hope you haven't eaten yet." She said, her voice seeming a melody in his ears as his eyes adjusted and he focused on her bright green eyes.

As he sat up and she took her place in front of him he noticed the lunch boxes she was carrying and half groaned, "More of your mother's cooking?" He rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "You know I hate her cooking, Jemma."

Jemma chuckled and brushed some of her stray red hair from out of her eyes, "Don't worry you goof." She smiled proudly and admitted, "I cooked this time, so you'll get to taste your future wife's fine cuisine."

Alex managed to chock on air and squeaked, "W-Wife? Since WHEN?"

"Since we where six, remember?" She huffed while blushing.

The young man paused and thought back ten years before declaring, "Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about." In return he got slapped to the ground.

"Jerk." Jemma muttered and opened her lunch box and began eating the food contained within.

Leaving the conversation well alone Alex grabbed his lunch box and began eating as well. Without realizing he let a stray thought slip, '_If this is what I have to look forward to then marrying her won't be so bad…'_ Horrified by the thought he quickly slammed the back of his head against the grass, his friend thankfully ignoring his odd actions.

Suddenly an intense pressure shot through his mind as he felt his heart skip a beat. He sat bolt upright and glanced about in confusion, there was no logical explanation for what he'd just felt but it gave him a sense that something was very wrong.

Jemma looked at Alex curiously for a moment and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… nothing…" He replied, not at all sounding convinced.

The girl simply pouted at him but let the matter drop, her friend had always acted oddly at the strangest times. He also had claimed to have seen ghosts on more then a few occasions, something her family firmly didn't believe in, so maybe it was related to that somehow?

As the two finished their lunch the school's bell rang and they returned to their studies, Alex generally zoning out whenever anything related to religion was brought up. He may have been failing in everything related to the Bible but he was at least getting average scores in other subjects.

Most of the day passed peacefully until it was nearly time for the school to set their students free to go home when a large explosion rocked the entire school grounds. Alex sprung bolt upright from where he'd been napping at his desk before grabbing his head and hissing in pain.

As he heard the other students chattering in fear and curiosity he felt Jemma grab his shoulder tightly. Cast a clear blue eye at his friend he could see the fear in here green eyes, instinctively he placed a hand on hers and said, "We'll be ok." Causing her to give an unconvinced smile.

'_**Uh… unless you run your ass out of there, no, you won't**_**.**' a commanding, powerful voice echoed in the boy's head. As Alex gave a sharp intake of breath the voice commented, '_**You can actually here me…? What are you waiting for? Here it comes!**_'

Not knowing what was going on he grabbed Jemma roughly and began to run for the door yelling, "EVERYONE OUT! HURRY!" As he and everyone who took noticed fled out of the school a massive fireball slammed into the school, blowing half of it away.

The school's head priest fell to his knees in shock at the destruction as a bestial hand reached out of the burning ruins. Everyone present gasped in shock or horror as the creature pulled itself out rubble. It was at least twenty feet high with an almost perfect human form except for its bestial hands and feet. It's most defining feature was its total lack of features, literally appearing as mass of ever shifting silver and a pair of shining geometric wings on its back.

Not a soul had time to react as it tilted its faceless head towards them and a flash of light shone from its forehead. As Alex coughed and chocked he found himself on the ground with Jemma unconscious by his side and bleeding badly from a gash in her scalp. The ground beneath them was scorched while others lay around them in various states of injury.

The teen rolled on to his stomach and glared at the slowly approaching monstrosity as he weakly tried to pull himself to his feet. He wasn't about to roll over and die, he wasn't about to let Jemma down and he sure as well wasn't going to let some over sized liquid Terminator Angel wannabe smack him around!

As he got to his feet his legs nearly gave out but he managed to remain upright as his legs wobbled dangerously under him. He spat out some blood and growled, "I can barely stand let alone fight…" He placed a hand on his chest and grit his bloodied teeth, "But these guys say I have a soul… and if it exists… I CAN USE IT TO FUEL MY BODY!"

As he tried to draw on his soul he heard the voice from earlier, '_**You're willing to sacrifice your own existence for the sake of a few people who care nothing about you? Without even thinking about it?**_' Alex chocked on a breath slightly before replying.

"Yeah… what's that got to do with you?"

'_**Instead of wasting your soul, use me instead.**_'

"Now how would I do that…?" Alex almost laughed. Here he was about to die and he was talking to a disembodied voice, must be the blood loss…

"**Look in you pocket.**" Alex reached into his right hip pocket and found nothing, "**…Left cheek…**" The voice sighed and Alex pulled out a small black device with three red jewels set in it, looking like three eyes and six spikes leading from the top, resembling horns, "**Now you need only ask me, a being of Fire, to lend you my power.**" The voice explained.

"To save everyone…" Alex whispered before holding the device up over his head and shouted, "I, Alex Ventara, beseech you, Construct of Flame, to grant me your power!"

The three eyes of the device flashed and the voice replied, "**I Lucifer, Lord Satan, Bestow upon you my power!**"

Black energy began to radiate from the device, down Alex's arm as he brought his raised right arm down in a circular motion while raising his left in balance until the two had traded positions. He then continued the motion until both arms crossed then brought them out in front of himself and roared, "_FLAME ON!_" The device erupted into black flames that enveloped the boy's body.

As the flames sunk into his skin Alex felt his muscles grow stronger as his canines grew longer, into fangs. His wild black hair turned white and flared up as he felt six horns grow from his forehead, eyebrows and cheeks. His tattered uniform vaporized and was replaced by an open black leather jacket, black leather gloves, black leather pants with a skull buckled belt and black leather boots.

As the flames dissipated he stood tall and proud in his new form, his skin having taken on a fiery red colour while his eyes having turned yellow with slits for pupils. He cracked a small grin, "So this is the power of the Dark Side? I can live with this… though it does mean I was wrong this entire time." He admitted, not really caring who heard.

Alex looked up at the monstrosity that was still slowly approaching him and smirked, "Thanks for waiting, but the glare is getting in my eyes… So…" Suddenly he erupted forward, leaping straight at the creature's chest and slammed his fist into it, blasting a hole where he hit, "I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME PUTTING YOU OUT OF MY MISSERY!"

The creature let out an agonized cry and feebly felt at the wound as Alex used the edge of the wound as spring board to black flip higher into the air and drew his right arm back, black flame gathering into his hand, "IMPULSE HELLPYRE!" he cried out as he threw the ball of flames at the injured monster.

As the monster gave one last shriek Alex landed on the ground and stood tall as the monster's body exploded, briefly within the flames a human body could be seen before disintegrating to dust. As the smoke began to clear, black flames shimmered over Alex's body and he reverted to his normal self with the black device now strapped around his neck by a loose chain.

"Well… that was fun…" Alex laughed before passing out and falling face first onto the ground.

"**Oww…**" Lucifer complained, the eyes on the device flashing with every syllable, "**You know… you're kind of heavy…**" After a brief moment he sighed, "**Your unconscious aren't you? ...Dammit… Ow….**"


	2. Contract

"For the hundredth time, I'm not possessed!" Alex declared indignantly as he feebly gestured with his hands. His wrists, ankles and chest where all bound to a chair as the Head Priest and Student Council oversaw an exorcism ritual, a ritual they'd been attempting for the past three hours. No matter how many different prayers, or how hard they prayed, it had no effect on his link to Lucifer.

The fallen angel in question was currently set atop the Father's desk, still in the pendent form he was in earlier in the day when half the school was blown up. Jemma, with her head bandaged up, glared at the black and red Infernal. Despite appearing as a sentient inanimate object Lucifer still managed to look smug the entire time.

"**It's a contract. He feeds me spiritual energy, I grant him power. It's been the rule since Moses.**" The Satan added. He was actually finding the entire situation amusing; although he was speaking the truth he expected words to only further aggravate the Faithful. This, he believed, would spur them into continuing their vain attempts at severing the bond between the two.

He was right of course, "We will not be swayed by your lies, Devil!" The Preacher, an aging man with grey hair, a well cut beared and weathered, wrinkled face declared, "This boy will be cleansed in the Lord's Holy Light, whether he believes or not." The aging man had faithfully followed the Lord since childhood and felt confident the Father of Lies could hold no power over him.

Much like the holy man, Jemma had also been raised with God and the Bible as a major part of her life thus also believed her Faith would protect her from Lucifer's corruption and 'save' her friend. However her inquisitive nature and teenaged overconfidence lead her into asking, "Contract? Feeding off his spiritual energy and giving him power in return? I thought you only dealt in Souls?"

"**Well at least someone is willing to listen…**" The Prince of Darkness grumbled, "**I do deal in Souls, though not nearly as often as you would guess. I also can't change Creation to grant the wish… I can only set in motion events that may or may not grant them. Most end with the wish makers 'untimely' death.**" He seemed to chuckle smugly at that, "**It's not like I'm lying about being able to grant their wishes… just leaving out the 'how' of it…**"

"You're the Devil, lying is what you do." Jemma pointed out.

"**Bah! Bending, abridging and exaggerating the truth is far more effective then outright making up a lie.**" The Satan scoffed, "**Humans are more readily able to believe a half truth then an outright lie.**" After a pause he amended, "**However as I said earlier I am unable to alter Creation, nor can ignore it's laws, thus why I formed the Contract.**"

Suddenly Alex loudly interrupted both the Devil and the reverently, and exhaustedly, praying Priest and Student Council, "Hey… could the Jesus Fan Club keep it down? I want to hear thi-GAH!" He grunted as Jemma's fist impacted the side of his head.

A vain bulged on the girl's forehead as she growled, "How many times do I have to tell you, show Father Kendrick some respect!" she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her life-long friend out the corner of her eye while giving a slight pout. She could never understand why her friend always payed the leaders of her Faith so little respect, though even she had to admit Lucifer's explanations where more interesting then the holy man's prayers.

The demonic pendant gave a light cough to signal his intent to continue despite the interruption, **"When the one you call God created this Physical Realm he intentionally made it inhospitable to those born in the Ethereal Realms. The Angels, those that have Fallen and those who came to be after, all rely on the latent Ether of our realms, Heaven and Hell, to sustain us in much the same way humans rely on oxygen."** Jemma raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you saying that our world lacks your air?" She asked.

"**That is exactly right."** Lucifer replied, his contract partner seemed to give a slight start as if suddenly realising something before the Dark Lord resumed his explanations, **"Although this Realm possesses some Ether it is too thin for Ethereal Born to live very long. By forming a Contract with a Physical Born we can be sustained off the excess Ether, or spiritual energy if you prefer, your kind naturally produce in exchange for granting them our power. Usually both partners will agree to achieve a particular goal as best they can."**

By now Father Kendrick and his assistants had collapsed in defeat, nothing they tried was working and left them wondering why their Lord had forsaken their efforts. Alex couldn't help but smirk at their pained expressions before looking back to Lucifer and commenting, "I don't know how, but so far I can 'feel' that you're telling the truth." With a small shake of his head he asked, "So, do we have a particular goal to achieve?"

The Fallen Angel turned accessory remained silent for a moment before replying, **"We didn't discuss an agreement, so as per the Contract Laws I have no say in how you choose to use my powers. I was… desperate… if I had remained in the Physical Realm much longer I'd have perished, I am currently unable to return to Hell and it would have taken more energy then I had left to make the journey to Heaven."** Alex's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at the demonic pendant, **"That creature you fought. They have over run my Realm… Hell has fallen… and now they seek to overrun not only this Physical Realm but the Ethereal Realm of Heaven as well."**

The Dark Lord's partner's expression hardened as even Jemma, Father Kendrick and his assistants began to take the so called 'Father of Lies' seriously. The youthful male recalled how the creature he had defeated died and felt as if a light bulb went off in his head as a single word passed his lips, "Nephilim!"

The heads of the Faithful snapped around and stared at the Atheist in surprise he even knew that word. Their heads snapped back towards the Fallen One as he responded, **"Yes, they are the Nephilim. They are half Ethereal and half Physical beings which belong in neither Realm. They seek to destroy everything and create a new world just for themselves."** Despite being immobile he seemed to look his contract partner in the eye, **"I do not intend to see them succeed… Alex, will you help me?"**

The youth was silent for a moment as his face took on an aggressive expression, "I'm not a fan of all this religious stuff, but if these things think they can get away with hurting that which I care about…" He cast a sideways glance at Jemma which she missed, but Lucifer certainly didn't, "I'm going to kick and scream and fight like hell to stop them."

"If you're going to risk your neck then so am I!" Jemma immediately declared, her tone implying there would be no argument over the fact.

Unfortunately she forgot what sort of guy her best friend was, "Like hell you are!" Alex protested, "Sure, I know better then anyone how well you can take care of yourself, but that thing nearly killed you. Hell, it would have killed me if Lucifer hadn't been there, and you've never beaten me in a sparing match. If I couldn't handle it how would you expect to help in a fight?"

As her closest friend spoke those words she knew he wouldn't back down, he may have been an infuriating pervy idiot but if Alex was anything he was always true to his feelings. Her heart ached as she recalled all the times they had played 'Damsel in Distress' as children, that Alex had always been the mysterious but heroic Black Knight defending the beautiful Princess Jemma from the over-zealous Templar Knights who wanted her for their latest plot.

Despite the heart ache the memory brought a hint of a smile to the girl's face as she remembered how the Black Knight was originally supposed to have been an Evil Non-Believer who wanted to sacrifice the Princess in a pagan ritual for power. Alex had ignored everyone and when the 'Templar' tried to use 'the power of prayer' to drain him of his strength he just roared, as much as child could, 'You Lord has no power over me! I defend the weak against all injustice regardless of who the fiends may be!' before charging at them at beating the other boys in their sword fight before kneeling before her… the Princess and pledging to always protect her.

Having been a tomboy, though still liking to dress up as much as any other little girl, thus why she was the Princess, she'd practically forced Alex into teaching her how to fight like him. At first she'd been jealous he could look so cool but later in life continued to practice with him for more practical reasons. A girl needs some way to protect herself when the Lord is busy elsewhere after all.

She grit her teeth, "Darn it Alex, I'm not a Damsel in Distress in need of her Black Knight to come to her rescue anymore!" She declared as she leant over at the waist, with both her fists leaning against her hips, and glared into her long time companion's eyes.

Alex blushed slightly as the same memories came back to him now as well as he leant the chair he was tied to back with his feat in order to increase the distance between their faces. A few beads of sweat formed on his temples as he realized he'd lost the argument long ago, Jemma was just as stubborn as he was and had the added ammunition of being female. Any male who had been on the receiving end of a woman's fury, whether connected to the woman or just by proxy, knew the true meaning of terror. "Ok." Was the young man's squeaky reply right before an intense pressure shot through his mind…

At that very moment dozens of men and women worked furiously behind partitioning walls while others milled about busily, the voices of many conversations creating a soft hum over the work place. The door of an adjoining office opened purposefully as an overweight man with a receding hairline and shaggy beared stepped half way out and shouted over the constant drone of the many workers, "Sandy! Come to my office!"

The sound of her name being called caused a young woman to spring up and look over the partitioning wall to see who called her. She had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders down to the middle of her back along with brown eyes which fit her attractive face and chocolate brown skin quite well. She wore white blouse with a grey jacket and black skirt that covered her knees. She called back, "I'll be right there Boss!" before quickly gathering a notebook and pen.

As she entered her Employer's office she closed the door gently and asked, "What did you need to see me about, Sir?" She readied her pen and notebook just in case.

The large man's swivel chair creaked as he closed a file and tossed it onto the far side of his desk, "A new assignment." He stated simply as he gestured at the file. As the woman picked up the file and examined the contents he noticed her eyes widen slightly before explaining, "Those photos where taken by an amateur photographer earlier today."

Sandy stared at the clearest of the collection of pictures in disbelief; it showed what looked like a demonic biker fighting a giant made out of silver. She shook her head and looked at her Boss with a mixture of disappointment and anger, "This has to be hoax! Why waste our time…?" She briefly wondered if her boss didn't like people of colour but immediately dismissed the thought; he'd never acted in such a way before.

Her boss smiled at her argument and nodded, "That is exactly what I thought… until the damage to the school shown in the other pictures was confirmed by other sources." He twisted around so he was looking directly at Sandy with both of his hands entwined together before making eye contact and formally ordered, "Ms. Valet, I would like you to take Mike and investigate this incident. This may very well be the story that makes you famous." As he said those last words a small, sad, smile crossed his lips.

If Sandy did become famous she would definitely be transferred to a bigger branch. The balding man had always been attracted to the young woman and would miss seeing her around the office. But then, that was the business world for you…

The dark skinned woman remained dubious however and begrudgingly replied, "Yes sir, I'll get right on it…" Before swiftly storming out of the pudge-master's office practically spitting out the word, "Bastard…" under her breath. As far as she was concerned, her boss was a racist, just very subtle at it.

It only took her twenty minutes to gather her ID, her camera woman, Mike, who was a rather pretty young girl who immigrated from Germany, a van and all the other equipment they would need for a thorough investigation. As the two drove out of the news office's carpark with Mike at the wheel they felt a sharp jolt run through the ground and into their vehicle causing Mike to skid to a halt.

The two looked at each other and Mike ventured to ask, "What was that…?" before they felt another jolt leading to both ducking for cover on the seat. A brief moment later they felt a third jolt before a bright light fell over their van.

Looking up cautiously their eyes bugged open in terror.

Directly in front of them stood a silvery humanoid giant with pure white geometric wings and glowing with a brilliant light. Sandy pawed through the file her boss had given her and pulled one of the photos out and both women looked from the photo to the giant in both excitement and unbridled terror.

"It's… the same…" The both stated at the same time.


End file.
